Brothers Complex
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "Ne Zoro what does 'brother complex' mean?" Story about Luffy and Ace, and Ace has a brothers complex for Luffy. :3 Sorry if the summary sucks. The story is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

For as long as Ace could remember he loved his little brother. He loved Luffy so much.

At first he thought of Luffy as a annoying little brat who didn't know when to give up. But now he would even give his _life_ up if he had to.

But he always felt a pain in his chest when he saw Luffy run to Sabo when he was scared of something instead of him. He loved Sabo to they were brothers.

But he loved Luffy a bit different, a way a brother should never love their little brother.

So at some point he realized he had a brothers complex for Luffy. He loved how cute he was, how ignorant he was. He loved Luffy so much.

He knew he would never or could tell any one about how he feels about Luffy. Well he wanted to but someone found out.

Someone who could read Ace like a book, who new Ace really well. His brother Sabo.

* * *

*Shishishishi* Sabo chuckled as he watched Ace watch Luffy play with rocks inside the fort they made. Luffy pretending that the rocks were cars.

"What are you giggling about?" Ace questioned the blond. "Nothing." Sabo replied with a grin.

"Then why are you grining?" Ace said as he was now sitting up cross legged with Sabo close by Luffy in the fort.

"Nothing I said i'm just laughing at my self nothing more." Sabo said.

"Lair now what are you laughing about? Brothers don't keep secrets from each other." Ace said as he glared at Sabo.

"Okay okay then, I was thinking you always watch Luffy. I mean I watch Luffy to but you watch more intensely you have this looked in your eyes. I never got why but I just figured it out!" Sabo said followed by more giggles.

Ace frowned and furred his eye brows. "Oh come on what's with that look now? I'll help you." Sabo said

"Help with what?" Ask asked more calmed. "About your_ brother complex_ about Luffy." Sabo whispered the last part then laughed.

Ace blushed then glared at Sabo again. "I don't have a brothers complex for Luffy!" Ace said a little to loud.

"Then what's with the blush-" Sabo was cut off by Luffy.

"Ne, Ace what's a 'brothers complex'?" Luffy asked big eyed and ignorant.

-Awe he's so cute.- Ace thought as he looked down at Luffy who was looking strait at him now with a curious face.

"It's when you love your brother very much but in a different way than an normal brother." Sabo said as he answered Luffy's question.

Ace glared and Luffy cocked his head to the side with a confused face.

"What do you mean 'in a different way'? ne Sabo." Luffy question more confused that before.

"It means I love you a little more than other's." Ace said right away.

"Oh," Luffy said as he looked down with a sad face.

"Oi what's wrong Luffy?" Sabo asked. "Well if he loved me more than other then that means he loves me more than you to, right?" Luffy looked up at Sabo with a sad face.

"Oh no Luffy well it does mean he love you more than most people but he also loves me to very much, ya see?" Sabo said.

"He loves you like a lover. He loves me like a brother." Sabo said. "Lover?" Luffy questioned. Ace panicked "What does 'lover' mean? You guys are to confusing!" Luffy pouted

"Umm you will learn that when you older." Ace said with a deep blush.

"Why when i'm older?" Luffy asked. "Enough with the questions Luffy." Sabo said sensing Ace was about to explode.

"Mhhmm okay it's to confusing anyway, Ace, Sabo come play with me!" Luffy yelled

"Okay Luffy well play just don't yell." Sabo said plugging his ears, Ace just shrugged

* * *

-Luffy woke up on the Sunny Go.

"mhhhmmm I still don't know what that means." Luffy said as he woke up rubbing his eyes.

Luffy got up then headed out for break fast.

* * *

"Ne~ Zoro." Luffy said he gobbled down his food in seconds.

"What?" Zoro questioned as he took another sip of his sake.

"What does 'Brothers complex' mean? and 'Lovers'?" Luffy asked as every one spit out there food and drinks, Luffy just blinked in confusion.

* * *

Well this story has been in my mind for a long time so I wrote it. sorry if there's mistakes Enjoy I wrote the second chapter to so yeah I'll post that one to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luffy where did you hear theses word from?" Nami asked.

"Oh, Ace when we were younger. Sabo said Ace had a brothers complex for me and loved me differently he said like a lover. I asked what those words mean but they said I would learn when I was older." Luffy answered.

Everyone looked at each other remembering Ace when they met in Alabasta, well Brook, Robin and franky confused that Luffy had brothers.

"We- well Brother complex is when indeed your brother loves you as a lover." Usopp said.

"But what does 'lover' mean?" Luffy said

"A lover is when you love someone so much you want to have a family with and get married with. You also kiss and have a sexual relationship with that person." Robin said.

"Oh" Luffy said as he put it fist in his palm of his other hand. "I get it." Luffy said.

"You do?" Sanji questioned.

"Yeah it's what you do with woman when people aren't around you kiss and other things." Luffy said bluntly while every one glared at Sanji.

"Damn Ero cook staining Luffy's ignorant eyes" Zoro said harshly

"What you say? you damn moss head!" Sanji yelled as a vain popped out of his head."

"You heard me. Or are you deaf?" Zoro chuckled. "No I'm not deaf you- OUCH!" Zoro and Sanji yelled as Nami hit them both on the heads.

"SHUT UP! YOU IDIOTS." Nami yelled angrily both Zoro and Sanji shut up but still glared at each other.

"So Luffy do you get it? So you see what Ace was telling you?" Nami asked. "Yup and I feel the same way! I love Ace so much." Luffy chuckled out. Every one smiled.

"Next time I see Ace I want to tell him!" Luffy shouted in glee.

* * *

-Months later at Marine Ford.

"Lu- *cough* Luffy~" Ace said

"Ace don't speak, just hold on I will get you a doctor!" Luffy yelled.

"No- "cough* No don't- *cough* don't worry." Ace smiled.

"Luffy I need to tell you some thing I've always wanted to tell you." Ace said

"I love you, more than a brother, I have a brothers complex so I love you like a lover." Ace chuckled "I bet you still don't know what those words mean." Ace stated

"NO I do, I do I do know what they mean Ace I love you to." Luffy had tears in his eyes

"What? who told you? I wont forgive them for taking you ignorant mind." Ace said as he tried to be harsh but was failing.

"My crew told me, I asked them" Luffy replied "Oh well I guess I don't mind if it was your crew." Ace smiled weakly.

"See ya, little brother- no lover. now try to not cause anymore trouble okay? bye" Ace said

Ace looked up to Luffy. "Luffy could you do me a favor?" Ace asked Luffy, Luffy nodded.

"Could you kiss me? I always wanted to." Ace said as he tried to lean in but couldn't move. "Don't move here I will." Luffy said trying to hold back tear but they just kept coming.

Luffy leaned in and kissed Ace. There tongs twisting with each other until Luffy pulled out for air. Ace smiled

"Oh and tell everyone '_thank you_' for loving someone as stupid as me."Ace said as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"NO NO NO NO ACE DON'T CLOSE YOU EYES! GET UP I WELL GET YOU A DOCTOR! SO- so please- *sob* don't *sob* die *sniff* you promised! you promise you wouldn't die" Luffy cried as he held Ace. Ace said one more thing before he left this world for good.

"Sorry." Luffy almost didn't hear. It was weak and had a scratchy voice.

* * *

T^T I didn't mean for it to end out this sad. I tried to make a happy story... That didn't work. :p I guess I can only make sad, depressing stories. If you guys want I can make a third chapter about breaking down and Law helping him on Amazon Lily...might ending up with LuffyxLaw well review and tell me and i'll make it.


End file.
